The Republic Expansionist Period
Okres Ekspansji Republiki (The Republic Expansionist Period) był okresem trwającym od czasu powstania Republiki (25,053 BBY) do początku kolonizacji "Klina" (The Slice), która rozpoczęła się kiedyś około 20,000 BBY. W tym okresie świeżo utworzona Republika rozpoczyna swoją ekspansję i zagospodarowywuje zajmowany przez siebie obszar Galaktyki. Wraz z niedawno wynalezionym hipernapędem powstaje siatka komunikacyjna między Światami Jądra. Zwiadowcy Republiki powoli odkrywają coraz większe obszary Galaktyki. Również w tym czasie Hegemonia Tiońska przeżywała rozkwit cywilizacji, zasiedlając większość światów Sprzymierzonego sektoru Tiońskiego. Obok Republiki rozwija się także Imperium Huttów i Handlowe Imperium Herglików. ''Wydarzenia'' * 25,100 - 25,000 BBY ** Wynalazek armaty nadprzestrzennej umożliwił komunikację między układami gwieznymi Światów Jądra. Korelianie i Durosjanie rozpoczęli intensywnie badać okoliczną przestrzeń i nawiązywać kontakty z odkrytymi cywilizacjami bądź koloniami utworzonymi przez swoje Sleeper Ships. W Światach Jądra rozpoczął się kształtować nowy krąg kulturowy, w którym po rozprzestrzenieniu się wynalazku armat nadprzestrzennych szybko doszło do rywalizacji i walki o dominację - okres ten przeszedł do historii pod nazwą Wojen unifikacyjnych (Unification Wars), podczas których część planet nawiązała współpracę przeciw swym bezwzględnym rywalom. Współpraca tych światów podczas trwających walk przerodziła się w utworzenie Republiki Galaktycznej w roku 25053 BBYStar Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia, 2012, s. 23Inne źródła podają datę 25000 BBY. Jednak pokonanie rywali Republiki stało się możliwe dopiero po skonstruowaniu hipernapędu na Korelii kiedyś około 25000 BBY - zwiadowcy Republiki wyposażeni w statki z hipernapędem odkryli właśnie wtedy korytarz nadprzestrzenny, nazwany Perlemiańskim szlakiem handlowym i posuwając się nim trafili na planetę Ossus, na której nawiązali kontakt z Zakonem Jedi. Przedstawiciele Zakonu zabrali się ze zwiadowcami na teren Republiki. Między Jedi i Republiką została nawiązana współpraca, która przetrwała tysiąclecia. Jedi i przedstawiciele innych grup użytkowników Mocy, takich jak mnisi Bendu (Order of Dai Bendu), wsparli wojska RepublikiThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, vol 3, 2008, s. 280 i pokonali wojska niepokonanego i brutalnego watażki Zakrinanda MinusaThe Story of General Grievous: Lord of War, 2006 (War lord), który nie dysponował hipernapędem. Porażka Minusa zakończyła wojny unifikacyjne. * około 25,000 BBY ** Powstaje Perlemiański Szlak Handlowy, łącząc Coruscant z Ossusem i Gromadą Tiońską. **Szlak Koreliański zostaje odnotowany na mapie zapewniając Korelii przewagę gospodarczą w rozwijającej się Republice. Szlak Koreliański formuje północną granicę Klina (The Slice). ** Republikańscy zwiadowcy nawiązują kontakt z Zakonem Jedi na Ossusie. Jakiś czas później mistrz Jedi Haune Tiar towarzyszy zwiadowcom podczas powrotu do Republiki. Po kilku tygodniach narad Zakon Jedi decyduje się służyć Republice i pomóc jej w Wojnach unifikacyjnychThe Old Republic, codex entry: Galactic History 12: The Birth of the Republic.. * 25,000 - 20,000 BBY ** W okresie ekspansji Republiki na planecie Wayland trwa konflikt Myneyrsho-Psadański. * 24,500 BBY ** W Światach Jądra wybucha Pierwsza Wielka Schizma pomiędzy Zakonem Jedi, a Legionami Lettowa, członkami Zakonu praktykującymi Ciemną Stronę Mocy wbrew zakazom mistrzów. Xendor po nieudanej próbie utworzenia akademii, w której chciał nauczać o Ciemnej Stronie Mocy, tworzy Legiony Lettowa i wypowiada wojnę Zakonowi. Schizma kończy się śmiercią Xendora na Columusie, a sam konflikt kończy się niedługo po inwazji Jedi na Lettowa. * 24,000 BBY ** Wybucha Wojna Tiońska: Tiończycy zakładają Szlachetny Związek Desevro i Tionu. Niedługo później atakują Republikę, podbijając światy szlaku perlemiańskiego. Republika zaczyna wzmacniać swoją flotę i produkować duże ilości statków wojennych w stoczniach znajdujących się na Światach Jądra, a w tym czasie Tiończycy szturmują serce Republiki, bombardując liczne planety. Republika ostatecznie odpycha siły przeciwnika desperackimi ofensywami i kontrofensywami na wielu światach Jądra. Walki trwają około 100 lat. * 23,900 BBY ** Wojna Tiońska dobiega końca gdy republikańskie siły przenoszą działania wojenne na teren Gromady Tion pustosząc tam liczne światy. Decyzja Republiki by wyjałowić planetę Desevro skłania Jedi do zerwania współpracy. ** Republika przeprowadza negocjacje z Zakonem, który ostatecznie zgadza się na ponowne zawiązanie współpracy i zobowiązał się strzec granice wokół Gromady TionThe Essential Guide to Warfare, 2012, str. 13-15.. * 23,643 BBY **Planeta Uphrades doświadcza okresu wzmożonych aktywności wulkanicznych, obradzając w szczególnie żyzne gleby przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat później. * 22,800 BBY **Jedi podążający za głosem Mocy odkrywają kryształowy świat zwany Ilum, który później staje się bardzo ważnym dla Zakonu Jedi. * 22,000 BBY **Nubia zostaje zasiedlona. * 20,100 BBY **W tym czasie zostaje zasiedlona większość światów Kolonii i Wewnętrznych Rubieży. * 20,000 BBY **Koniec Okresu Ekspansji Republiki (The Republic Expansionist Period) i początek Okresu Wielkiego Manifestu (Great Manifest Period) ''Źródła'' * Przewodnik encyklopedyczny * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (2 wyd.) * Dark Empire Sourcebook * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Atlas * The Essential Guide to Warfare * The New Essential Chronology ''Przypisy'' Kategoria:Epoki